1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a card game, and more particularly to a card game involving various playing tactical in one card game.
2. Description of Related Arts
A variety of card games have been used in Game Systems that include poker and a variation on poker. The game of poker is fun but often produces a draw or push. To understand the typical card game system one may categorize the various games systems into three kinds. The first kind is a card game system typical in Las Vegas where the House places a bet and participates in the game by wagering money. The second kind of system is where the House operates by charging a service charge. The third type of system is where the players are casual and players rotate as House, and the House does not require a service charge or place a bet. There are typical House rules that apply in a service charge arrangement. These games are well suited for tournament play.
Numerous card games have existed where players are dealt a number of cards and then have an option of receiving additional cards. The object of such a game is to score a predetermined number of points without going over this predetermined number. A well-known game where the object is to reach a point value of nine without going over this limit is “Baccarat”. Traditionally Baccarat card game which generally can be played in a casino-type environment is involved at least one player and a dealer wherein the players are respectively playing against the dealer. Each player invests a desired amount of money in either “Banker” or “Player” of two parties in order to start a particular round of games. In each single game of each round, two cards are dealt to the “Banker” and the “Player” respectively for comparing the total numerical values of the cards therebetween. An additional card may be dealt depending on the total numerical value of two cards of the “Player” and the “Banker” respectively. For example, when the total numerical value of two cards is less than 6, the “Player” must draw the additional card. By comparing the total numerical value of the “Banker” and the “player”, the party having a bigger total numerical value will be the winning party. So, the player who invested the amounted of money in the winning party will be paid even money from the dealer. However, in the whole process of the traditional Baccarat card game, none of the players can be assigned as a Host, which may reduce an entertainment environment for the players. Even though the Baccarat is easy to play, all the players in the playing group are not correlated.
In order to enhance the excitement of the card game, a “bonus” bet is given based on the result of the card game. The player optionally places a bet on the bonus bet. However, the bonus bet is only given two options that the player either places the bet or not. In other words, the player has no option to choose any option on the bonus round. For example, a “Pai Gow poker” card game, the player is able to place a bet on the bonus bet that when he or she has a special hand, such as four of a kinds, full house, straight or flush, he or she will win the bonus bet. However, the player cannot choose any option on the bonus bet.